civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Predesigned maps (C-evo)
Fans of the free-to-play game C-evo have created dozens of maps for other players to enjoy. See http://c-evo.org/files/files.php for downloadable versions. Also, from the main menu screen in v 1.2 you may click the logo at top left to see a menu, on which the top item is "Configurator": its subtitle is "Change language, add maps and AIs"; you can add maps directly from its map tab. Listed on website Some are listed below, in order of posting date: ;Posted 16-Jul-03 by pIX :pIX MAPs ;Posted 6-Oct-04 by Henk Overtoom :"world map" - much of the Northern Hemisphere ;Posted 13-Jul-05 by (?), with this description: "Same Concept-Equal map with hills changed to mountains correction (now permits hydro-power for cities). mostly grassland/plains mountain interconnected/defendable continents with the same number of mostly deers/silks special resources and river forests on each continent." :Concept-Equal ;Posted 29-Sep-05 by Steffen "Total Fairness Maps" - described thus: "A set of maps on which all players have (almost) the same conditions. Maybe too boring to play, but perfect for AI testing: Watch different AIs evolve parallel in identical environment. The maps have a different character ranging from early clash to complete separation before air transport is available. Package update: Three new maps!" :(TF) Barren - 55% size, 4 players :(TF) Great Aviator - 205% size, 15 players :(TF) Great Explorer - 205% size, 15 players :(TF) Great Navigator - 205% size, 15 players :(TF) Ikarus - 61% size, 4 players :(TF) Land Rush - 44% size, 4 players :(TF) Local Skirmishes - 95% size, 8 players :(TF) Niemandsland - 50% size, 4 players :(TF) One World - 146% size, 8 players :(TF) The Grid - 304% size, 12 players :(TF) Treasure Island - 33% size, 4 players ;Posted 13-Aug-06 by Steffen :Earth Map - submitted by someone who did not tell Steffen his address ;Posted 10-Jan-07 by Retudin :World Map ;Posted 24-Jan-09 by mifudd :MIFUDD_2ContinentsNormalMap14 - 56% size, 15 players :MIFUDD_5ContinentNormalMap4 - 92% size, 5 players :MIFUDD_Continent1ExitBigMap14 - 499% size, 15 players :MIFUDD_Island1ExitBigMap14 - 210% size, 15 players :MIFUDD_Islands1ExitNormalMap14 - 39% size, 15 players :MIFUDD_IslandsTest2 - 7% size, 3 players :MIFUDD_TestMap3 - 7% size, 4 players ;Posted 23-Jun-14 by Robin Patterson :Cartwheel map (224% size) - 8 nations; the "Concept-Equal" principle taken even further, though the starting positions are not precisely the same. Each subcontinent has equal access to the other seven through the central area, which needs several units to block it. Mine those mountains before you reach size 12, and your capital may want another forest eventually. Use navigation. Defend with air units if playing "Hard". More than the standard six rare mineral tiles. Later maps from Configurator Several others are available from the Configurator menu as noted above. They include: * AI Pile-up - AI nations start crowded; human starts with canals and farmland * Big Interior - imagine a jellyfish with a dozen tentacles and a few holes: place a nation's capital at the outer tip of each tentacle * Foodless Land - not quite! - 207% size, 15 players; big island dominated by prairie with mountain chains and fertile river valleys * Golden Planet - mostly desert (requiring Gardens] for success at Hard level) but with lots of Arctic and significant swathes of good land * Great Isle - 375% size, 15 players, with very well-designed variety of terrain; 24 possible Starting Positions fairly evenly spaced around a large, almost circular, island - but several are on forest, swamp, or tundra and a few nations starve to death by 3800 BC, while there is no Mercury for a proper win * Isolated1 - human starts on a central island with room for four or five cities there and more on adjacent islands but is cut off from the AIs' continent by deep ocean * Isolated2 - similar to Isolated 1 but all players have more space to grow * No Space for Living - 29% size, 15 players; smallish X-shaped continent with only a couple of good new cities possible for each player without conquest * Peninsulas & Deserted Circle - 99% size, 15 players; similar to "Big Interior" but with two nations sharing some tentacle-tips * Rift Seas - 761% size, 15 players; seas are mostly narrow, and apart from water margins most land is prairie * Rounded Island - 143% size, 15 players; human starts on smallish island and will want Navigation; remainder of world is one continent with large lakes and few hills and mountains and no forest or jungle; probably good at "Hard" level * Sea of Nations - 98% size, 15 players; all nations start very close to a central lake in a big island; tough if you are in the inner ring and want several friends * Two Connected Islands - 100% size, 15 players, evenly spread over two big islands with diverse terrain and shapes * Two Islands & a Crater - 75% size, 3 players - but the non-human nations are gone by 3800 BC; this map is a waste of time until that can be fixed * Two Nations on each Peninsula - 122% size, 15 players; 23 possible starting positions, so not all of the loosely-named "peninsulas" (being normal peninsulas except for narrow land bridges joining pairs of them) will have two nations; no fish; very few hills; forests and mountains dominate the interior but are absent from the outer regions; some pairings of starting positions can leave a nation with as few as two land tiles in its territory in addition to its capital tile. Improvements? Ideas for improvements are welcome. Please use the "Talk" page. * Category:Lists (C-evo)